Simplisia
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Demi meningkatkan angka harapan hidup para demigod di Camp Half Blood, Will Solace mengusulkan bidang study baru dalam mata ajar perkemahan. Membawa Percy dan lainnya dalam pertempuran luar biasa melawan rasa bosan. /"Sebutkan pemerian Oleum Aurantii!"/"Kayak Nico, Pak."/ Solangelo. Percabeth.


**Simplisia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson milik Rick Riordan**

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Kisah nyata yang mengalami proses lebayisasi :'v selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** _Humor, Friendship_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang hidup seorang Perseus Jackson, duduk diam dalam ruangan tidak pernah terasa semenyiksa ini sebelumnya. Demigod, ruangan sempit, bidang _study_ penyiksa jasmani dan rohani juga sebaris nama-nama Latin yang-tidak-boleh-disebutkan-namanya (karena minta ampun susahnya) adalah perpaduan yang tidak ada cocok-cocoknya sama sekali.

Serius.

Percy telah memahaminya dengan amat baik dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari satu jam. Tepat di depan sana, menggenggam penggaris besi dan pena, berdirilah si pirang konselor kepala Kabin Apollo. Pusat dari segala musibah.

Seusai sarapan di paviliun makan, Percy berencana mengunjungi Blackjack di istal Pegasus. Sekedar bercengkrama, karena kuda terbang hitam legamnya itu tahu betul caranya menceriakan suasana. Juga sedikit bermanuver di angkasa jika Blackjack sedang tidak capek.

Tapi semua berubah saat Will Solace menyerang.

Demi menaikkan persentase angka harapan hidup para demigod di Camp Half Blood, Will mengusulkan ada baiknya mereka semua belajar mengenai tanaman-tanaman obat serta khasiat dan penggunaannya. Chiron mengapresiasi dengan baik usulan itu, bahkan menyiapkan tempat nyaman di Rumah Besar. Niat Will baik, sangat malah, tapi menjadi beban kemudian.

Ruangan tempat mereka belajar sebenarnya asyik. Jendela-jendela besar menampakkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan rambat yang cantik, sinar matahari yang cukup, juga papan tulis berhias banyak spidol warna (amat membantu mata disleksianya untuk membaca). Dan meski ruangan ini berbau humus, Percy senang-senang saja dengan itu.

Intinya; ruangan ini sanggup membuat Percy terpukau.

Inti kedua; hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit.

Ini bukan salah Percy. Otak demigod memang diprogram seperti itu, cepat bosan dengan sesuatu. Terlebih sesuatu yang bagi mereka tidak menarik. Tidak peduli sehebat apa cara mengajar Will, akar-akaran, batang, daun, bunga dan hal botani lainnya sama sekali tidak Percy anggap menarik.

Percy menyerah segera. Dia tidak tahu menahu perbedaan _folium_ dan _oleum_. Atau kenapa simplisia yang berlendir tidak boleh diperas. Atau kenapa tanaman yang mengandung minyak atsiri diserkai saat dingin. Atau kenapa suhu pemanasannya harus sembilan puluh derajat. Atau-

Serius. Percy merasa memandangi tato pelangi di bisep Butch lebih seru daripada ini.

Dia cemburu pada Nico yang tidak ikut serta (sedikit banyak memberi dampak bagi Will yang kecewa). Pasalnya, Nico kadang tidak sengaja menguarkan aura dunia bawahnya hingga membuat tanaman dalam jarak sehasta darinya meranggas seketika. Dan ini pertama kalinya Percy melihat Nico begitu bersyukur memiliki bau orang mati hasil dari sering _hang out_ bareng _zombie-zombie_.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Percy masih bertahan dalam ruangan dan tidak keluar duluan mengikuti jejak Nico dan Clarisse adalah Annabeth seorang.

Di luar dugaan, pacar pirangnya itu kelewat bersemangat. Annabeth bahkan mengambil tempat duduk paling depan, berdampingan dengan Jason. Jason sendiri (kalau yang selama ini Percy perhatikan) terlihat mulai termakan bosan. Jangan salahkan si geledek berkacamata, rasa hormatnya pada Will-lah yang membuatnya masih bertahan untuk tidak tidur saking bosannya.

Setidaknya Percy merasa lebih beruntung menduduki kursi di deretan ketiga, jauh dari jarak pandang sang dokter perkemahan. Awalnya Annnabeth juga memaksanya mengambil tempat di depan. Bersyukur demi dewa-dewi, Percy dapat berkelit dengan alasan bermurah hati memberikan tempat duduknya bagi Jason yang rabun jauh.

Setelah membutakan diri dari ekspresi nelangsa sang putra Jupiter (beribu maaf dari dalam hati, J. Grace), Percy akhirnya dapat bernapas lega di tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Nama resmi: ANACARDII FOLIUM. Nama lain: Daun jambu monyet. Nama tanaman asal: _Anacardium occidentale_. Keluarga: Anacardiaceae. Pemerian: Bau aromatik, rasa kelat. Penggunaan: Daun segar untuk pengobatan luka bakar dan lepuh. Penyimpanan: Dalam wadah tertutup baik," Will Solace, . mengangkat wajahnya dari buku setebal lengan Butch. Dia melangkah santai sambil mengacungkan sebuah daun. "Ini, kalian bisa pakai untuk luka bakar dan semacamnya. Jadi penggunan nektar dan ambrosia berlebihan bisa dihindari."

Beberapa ada yang mencatat, beberapa mengangguk, beberapa pura-pura peduli, lebih banyak yang tidak peduli. Percy menyadari, deretan kursi depan kebanyakan diisi oleh pekemah dari kabin Demeter dan Athena (karena hanya merekalah yang masih menaruh perhatian). Dia mengenali Katie Gardner dan Miranda di sana.

Berikutnya Will mulai menjelaskan perbedaan antara _pericarpium_ (kulit buah) dan _cortex_ (kulit batang) yang laksana dongeng sebelum tidur di telinga beberapa pekemah. Dengkuran halus dari Clovis bahkan dapat Percy dengar dengan jelas meski si anak Hypnos berjarak tiga baris kursi darinya.

Percy tidak menyalahkan Clovis, cowok itu terlahir dari intisari seluruh pusat ngantuk di dunia, sang Dewa Tidur sendiri. Bukan salahnya selalu terlelap di mana saja. Beruntung posisi kursinya amat strategis, berada tepat di belakang tubuh bongsor Butch. Menghalangi jangkauan mata Will di depan sana.

Ngomong-ngomong, Will tengah menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Sengaja memakai beberapa warna spidol berbeda juga diberi gambar-gambar norak, hanya agar para pekemah tertarik membacanya. Percy sendiri nyaris mengikuti jejak Clovis. Nyaris. Karena sesuatu di papan mendadak merangsangnya mengembangkan senyum.

 **Nama resmi: NIGELLAE DAMASCENA SEMEN**

 **Nama lain: Biji jinten hitam manis**

 **Nama tanaman asal: Nigellae damascena**

 **Keluarga: Ranunculaceae**

 **Pemerian: Bau harum khas aromatik, rasa mula-mula agak pedas lama-lama terasa manis**

Percy tidak tahan, dia cekikikkan. Tandai pada 'mula-mula agak pedas lama-lama terasa manis'.

Apa sebutan untuk itu? Tsundere?

Pandangan mata hijau lautnya tertuju pada Annabeth segera. Biji jinten hitam manis adalah refleksi sempurna dari seorang Annabeth Chase. Belati tersarung di pinggang, mata abu-abu badai penuh intimidasi, bakat intelegensi, juga laptop Daedalus (tidak termasuk sih, Percy iseng saja menambahkannya) cukup memberi kesan garang pada sang putri Dewi Kebijaksanaan.

Padahal, jauh, jauh sekali di dalam. Annabeth adalah seorang gadis yang manis.

Memori menghangatkan hati menyeruak dalam kepala Percy. Adegan saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu Annaneth di Roma baru setelah amnesia berkepanjangan (makasih banyak, Hera!). Si pirang menjegalnya, membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah tepat di hadapan orang-orang Roma. Menyemburkan kata-kata pedas. Berang luar biasa.

Saat itu Percy berpikir, 'Mati!'.

Nyatanya tidak. Sakit di punggungnya terbayar lunas sekaligus dengan bunga-bunganya saat Annabeth mengakhiri tindak KDRT-nya dengan kecupan manis.

Teramat manis.

GEPLAK!

"Yang ketawa di sana, berdiri sekarang!"

Bersyukur, refleks luar biasanya memberi Percy kesempatan menunduk saat penghapus papan tulis melayang indah nyaris membentur wajahnya. Hanya ada segaris noda cemong hitam di dahi, bukti kemarahan sang pelempar tadi.

Terkutuklah keturunan Apollo dan kejituan bidikan mereka.

Percy berdiri, berusaha menguatkan hati dari gelombang amarah Will. Wajah sang dokter perkemahan cemberut betul, Percy gatal ingin tertawa. Dia hampir-hampir lupa bahwa orang inilah yang dulu ia seret paksa, ia bonceng dengan skuter, ia bawa ugal-ugalan di jalanan Manhattan saat Kronos menginvasi. Rasanya beda sekali.

"Y-Ya, Pak Solace?"

Will mengangkat alis, tampak lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Percy pikir Will akan mulai mengomelinya, tapi tidak ternyata. "Sebutkan pemerian dari Oleum Aurantii!"

Heh?

Mana Percy tahu?!

Sang putra Dewa Laut bergumam omong kosong. Hanya agar membuat Will mengira dirinya sedang berpikir. Hampir seisi ruangan memandanginya sekarang. Sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuatnya tambah gugup.

"Uhh ..."

Saat Percy hampir menyerah, pertolongannya baru saja tiba. Ada satu orang yang tidak berbalik menertawai wajah gugupnya, Annabeth. Kekasihnya itu tidak menengok memang, tapi Percy dapat melihat apa yang gadis itu sembunyikan.

Annabeth menyelip secarik kertas di tangannya. Melebarkannya di belakang punggung agar Percy dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Will.

Setelahnya, Percy merasa amat terharu. Senyum kemenangan tercipta di bibirnya. Dia berucap lantang. "Kayak Nico, Pak!"

Sekarang giliran hadirin di sekitarnya yang terheran-heran. Annabeth sampai-sampai berbalik tidak percaya, yakin sekali bukan itu yang ia tulis. Gadis itu bergumam, 'jangan cari masalah' tanpa suara. Percy hanya tersenyum rahasia.

Will di depan sana bahkan terperangah. Disebutnya nama sang putra Hades sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merona, walau hanya berupa semburat tipis di wajah.

Tapi Percy belum selesai. Seringai jailnya makin terbentuk. "Bau khas aromatik. Dan manis."

Rona merah bertambah menjalari tulang pipi Will. Tipis sih, tapi ekspresi malu si putra Apollo begitu lucunya sampai-sampai tidak bisa dilewatkan. Amat menarik perhatian.

"Muka Pak Solace kok merah?" Travis berteriak dari belakang. Diikuti sorak-sorai pekemah Hermes yang lain.

Seisi ruangan ribut oleh seruan dan suitan. Menggoda Will yang makin merah saja. Salah tingkah luar biasa. Percy berharap Nico tidak mendengar ini, dia tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko patah tulang dihajar selusin mayat hidup hanya demi membuat orang-orang tertawa melihat Nico di Angelo tersipu.

Eh tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ... babak belur sedikit tidak apalah.

Karena setelahnya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Annabeth. Gadis itu juga tertawa lepas. Amat manis sampai-sampai nektar saja pasti akan iri. Patah tulang sedikit bolehlah, asal tawa itu bisa ia lihat lagi.

Nama resmi: ANNABETH CHASE

Nama lain: _Wise Girl_

Keluarga: Athenaceae

Pemerian: Bau harum khas aromatik, rasa amat manis

Penggunaan: _Eye candy_ segala situasi

Penyimpanan: Dalam wadah tertutup baik, di hati Percy yang paling dalam

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama, makasih untuk Om yang telah berbaik hati menjadi BR saya *sungkem* Makasih! :"

Juga yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun *peluk*

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya~


End file.
